Foxes tails
by superheronerd99
Summary: When taking on Loki a spell is cast and the Avengers are effected. Please read, my summery is terrible but i update offten and its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

It started as a routine mission. Get in, kick loki's ass (Again Tony points out), get out, celibatory shawarma, But NOOOOOOO magic had to be a dick and intervene.

(Tony and Bruce cuss out magic whenever Thor or Steve mention it.)

Loki was at Caesars palace in Las Vegas. As far as SHIELD could tell Loki was convinced that it would make him king of earth if he wholed up in the place.

Once the civilians were out of the immediate area the master assassins went in and covertly assessed the situation at hand. clint was around the corner from the slot machines where Loki was sitting in lotus position.

Clint was out of site of Loki but could see the God of mischief. Clint brought his hand up to his earwig and spoke. " Loki is in a lotus position on top of the slot machines. Widow, can you confirm?" Nat was on the other side of Loki by the Blackjack tables.

She too spoke softly into the ear wig. "Hawk is right. he has no indication of moving. There are also no goons anywhere, Call it Captain" Steven Rogers, who was waiting for word from his teammates stood outside a good 100 yards from the entrance.

On his left was Falcon and Tony. On his right is Thor and Banner.

"Ok team, this is Loki we are dealing with, Thor do you really think that Loki believes that this will make him king?" Steve asked, everyone could hear him though.

Thor hmm's " I do not know. I do not pretend to understand what goes on in my brothers head." Tony shook his head and tapped his foot in impatience. "Who cares! Let's just go in there and kick his tail!"

Steve sighed "Banner are you feeling angry?" Steve asked even though he already knew the answer.

Bruce grinned " For you Cap? I'm always angry."

"Good, channel it and release it on my mark. Hawkeye, I want an arrow to fly next to him. Get him moving. Nat?" Nat smiled from her hiding spot

"Yes dear?" Steve chuckled and blushed.

" I want you to help Hawkeye coral Loki into the open space on his left. Stark?"

Tony couldn't help himself

"Yes dear?" steve scowled.

"I want you and Thor, and Falcon to be our air support. While Bruce and I walk straight threw the front door." Tony gaped at the captain.

"Are you sure that is wise?!" Steve glared "Are you questioning my judgment?"

Tony sobered up and stood straighter "Yes."

Cap started walking "Don't. No one is to engage unless I give a signal" Everyone took their positions and all went according to plan. That should have been the fist clue that all was going to going wrong.

Quips were extanged, Loki clims to be burdened with glorius purpouses and then all hell broke loose.

"Loki claiming this palace does not mean you will be king" Loki looks up with a devils grin,

"Oh yes I know."

Loki emits a teal light that engulfed the Avengers.

**Hello, yes I have desided to post a thing! yay! Um later on maybe this week ill improve other stories, add more and such, I hounsestly havent had time so, yep. I can garrentee though that this story will be updated more often than the others because I am writing it with a friend of mine on kik and ifunny. if you want more details on her ifunny profile ask and i will talk to her about it. Reviews are welcomed and apreciated and will be taken into consideration. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok im back now! told you i would update sooner. Ok so they are actually animals now. so yay!**

3rd person

When the smoke cleared Loki, was not in sight. The Avengers were unconscious. Not in their normal forms though. Where the Avengers should be were animals. A husky, A black cat, A labrador, A falcon, A hawk and two foxes lay in their places. The dogs groaned and sat up. The cats eyes snapped open. "What happened?"

The cat groaned. The falcon was the next to awake. "Did anyone catch the plate of the car that hit me?" The hawk moaned

"No, but I feel hung over." The only two not awake were the the foxes. The conscious animals looked at one another as there eyesight stopped blurring, and they screamed, except the labrador.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone yelled. The male fox (you can tell because he's larger) Groaned and sat up.

"Alright calm down. We will get threw this like we get threw everything else." The fox blinked and sighed.

This was not how he wanted his night to go. "Alright state names so we know who's who.) The husky puffed out his chest as if he was important

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist" The black cat stretched "Bruce"

The labrador Looked and laughed and let out a hearty laugh "Thor, and might I just add that this isn't the first time my brother has turned me into a animal."

The fox nodded "Noted"

The falcon to the foxes left raised his wing

"Sam" The hawk right next to him did the same motion.

"Clint" The male fox cleared his throat "I'm Steve so that means…" Steve looks at Nat who we now know is the female fox who is still unconscious. Nat groans and slumps up on her feet. She stood up and examined her surroundings.

"Don't tell me that we are animals. Please be hallucinating" Natasha groaned.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but…" Steve put his paw on her back.

Nat laid down and put her head in her paws. "So now what? Where are our clothes? And weapons?" The other looked around leave it to a woman to ask questions.*

That's when Thor noticed Loki unconscious "Brother!" Thor ran up to Loki and sniffed him "He's alive but will be unconscious for some time. The spell he used on us was quite strong."

Clint flapped his wings and tried to fly but fell on his beak. "That's good, but how long are we stuck like this!?"

Thor looks down sheepishly

"I do not know the specifics. I never studied magic" Sam looked around more.

"I can't find our clothes but i found our weapons. They are kinda scattered." Tonys armer was intact but in a crumpled stack.

Clints arrows, bow and a knife were near each other. Caps shield was neatly leaning on the wall next to Sam's wings and Thors hammer.

Then in a large pile were knives, guns, widow stingers and pepper spray.

If a fox could blush then Nat would be a tomato. Everyone looks scared and in awe

"Whoops?" Tony shook his furry head

"So how are we gonna call for a ride with out the press finding out?"

Everyone was stumped. They had no opposable thumbs.

**The star next to the word question above is meant for the viewers to know that this was not a sexist remark or at least intended like that. I am a girl myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay im back! to be honest I have been sitting on the new chapter for a month ish but i never had time to type it up. but I digress,**

Within 5 minutes Maria Hills voice came on though the comms

_Whats your status captain?_

Cap took charge "Hill! we are incapacitated, Loki did magic. We need an evac and it needs to be covert."

_Understood Captain give me half an hour._

The fox nodded. Tony let out an exasperated sigh "What are we suppose to do? Chase our tails?"

Tony complained. Nat glared "Yes" she replied in a even, deathly calm voice. "Pssh, yeah right," he saw his poofy tail in the corner of his eye.

It flicked and Tony turned " I am a genius, I can catch a tail easy." Tony twirls after his newly acquired appendage.

Tony twirled and Twirled but had no luck at catching the tail. Thor laughed warmly at Tony.

Muffled curses were heard as hawkeye and falcon whispered in Thors ear. "Alright I shall" Thor laid down and the bird boys climbed on Thor stood up and walked the birds up to the top of the slot machines.

The avians got off and walked to the edge. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Falcon as the boys look over.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" clint said, though it sounded like he was convincing himself more than Sam.

The hawk backed up and looked at the other bird of prey "Watch the master do it" Clint took a running start and leaped off the machine

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Cap and Nat couldn't watch.

A loud thud could be heard with an "Owww" followed.

Turning back Cap found Falcon jumping and flying."Hey i'm doing it!" Hawkeye let out a groan

"Good job kid." He picked himself off the ground and walked back to the top of the slot machine "I'm gonna do it eventually!" and thus clint subjected himself to repeatedly jumping of the edge.

Banner just streched and looked around. His eyes locked with a pecie of wire danleing, he crept towred the wire like a lion hunting on a savannnah. His green feline eyes got rounder. He looked like a cat high on catmip. His paw batted at the wire. Banner jumped back when the wire swung. He jumped back and attacked and bit the wire. this continued.

Thor walked over to a bar stool and laid down chewing on the leg as he lays there.

Cap sighs he was exausted. Nat was barely standing straight, magic took big tolls on their bodys. Steve sensed that they would soon collapse so he nodded Nat over to a wall. When she layed down Steve curled around her.

True to her word Maria hill arrived a half hour later to find animals where the avengers should be.

A labrador was chewing a bar stool, cat was playing with wire, a husky chasing his tail, a hawk trying (and failing) to fly. She also found a Falcon flying and two foxes asleep. (the foxes looked like they could be on a calendar,) If she wasn't a Shield agent then she would have fainted. Finally the husky caught the tail and yelled "I got it!" IN ENGLISH! she cleared her throat and all the animals looked up. "Loki's fault" said the husky. Maria could only nod numbly.

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY I MENT TO FINISH TYPING THIS IN DECEMBER BUT I WAS SO BUSY WITH THE HOLIDAYS. ANY WHO FOR YOUR PATINCE I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE AGAIN TODAY. ( I MAY UP DATE MORE THAN ONCE) . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I have been mulling over these two for a while and I hope that you enjoy them as much as I do. I have done my best. ok here I go!**

When the Avengers got on the quinjet Maria went in to the pilot's chair. Once They were safely in the air Maria introduced the team to 2 girls. One couldn't be any older than 25. "Avengers meet Anna Romagrove. Annea is known as Amur Tiger."

Clint perked up and looked at Annea. "Tigriss? Is that you? " Anna smiled

"Hiya Hawk." Clint looked nostalgic.

He remembered the young girl he found in Russia. Clint had been with the circus for some time when he found the 12 year old alone in the forest. He took her back to the circus for warm clothes and a hot meal. A lot of things have changed since then. Clint eyed the tall brunette. She was a slim 25 year old now, she was no longer the uncoordinated kid she once was. Her dark brown eyes now hold wisdom and mischief, well beyond her years. Annea's posture was stiff as if she expected a fight.

" And this is Lucy johnson code named Shadow." Clint moved his gaze to the other girl.

She looked to be about 7 years younger than Annea. Her hair was almost pitch black which was highly noticeable against her ghostly pale skin. Lucy's eyes were as dark as a shadow, clint wondered if that is why her code name is what it is. She was slender and had muscle builds, which was again funny to see with the pale skin.

"Shadow?" tony scoffed "Why do they call you that?" Lucy grinned like the cheshire cat and looked at Anna and Maria.

Both nodded amused.

"Gee I have no clue" The dark haired girl turned and walked into a shadow.

It was as if she disappeared. out of thin air. "I just have a talent I guess." Tony barked as he turned around to see a body walk out of the shadow.

Annea stifled a giggle and cleared her throat "We both have our particular skills. I excell at undercover and infiltration while Lucy is the best tail we have. Her powers let that be possible ." Annea smiled at Lucy.

Tony glared at the shadowed girl. "Someone should put a bell on you." Lucy narrowed her eyes at the puppy billionaire.

"Speak for yourself Fido" Tony huffed and laid down.

Sam hopped over to Lucy. "That's cool. How do you do it?" Lucy lowered her head, her proud demeanor was replaced with sadness

"I- Its a long story that I don't really want to go into. Okay?" Sam nodded after his work with the vets he could tell that this story is not a nice one.

Its also a story that she did not want to share yet. He could respect that. "Ok but if you ever change your mind I am here."

Nat nodded "Same here"

Lucy nodded and mumbled a thank you.

Nat turned to Clint and whispered "Is this the Annea that you crushed on in the circus?" Clint nudged her with his talons "Shut up."

Clint then remembered all the times he as a young 14 year old tried to teach her how to fire a bow. "Yes that's her." Annea blushes catching the two spies conversation.

Lucy grins and walks up to her friend and winks. Annea pushes the younger down and Lucy falls into a shadow.

"Maria how long until we get to the safe house?" Annea asks. Lucy is still in the shadow thinking of a way to get back at Annea.

"Another 20 minutes. can you debrief while I fly? I'm not a good as May when it comes to solo flying." Lucy smiled having heard that.

She wondered how her sister was doing without her. She must have hacked in places because of boredom already.

"Copy that. All right we are going to a farm. It has 4 acres of land and a nice farm house. The house has 4 rooms, so pick a buddie, 2 per room. there are 3 bathrooms. Ok? Lucy and I will be living with you all."

Tony raised a paw. "And why is that?" Lucy popped her head out of a shadow and answer

"You can't protect yourselves as well as before. in this state at least. So we are back up." Tony nodded as if he had any say in the matter.

"Ok everyone buckle up. landing in 3." Maria told the passengers. Annea nodded at Lucy but Lucy just smirked.

**OK HERE YA GO! I NEED SOME HELP! I NEED A PRANK! there were quite a few revisions in this but i managed. ta da. give me a week or so for the next chapter. its midterms week in school and i wanna rip my hair out. Any guess at who Lucy's sister is? Take a guess. I dare yah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok so im back! It's my birthday sunday so I wanted to crank out a new chapter. Is only fair. This is also the longest chapter that i have produced thus far. enjoy :) A/N**

When the quinjet touched down the avengers were shocked at the gorgeous house in front of them. it was a sky blue 2 story colonial house. the window shutters was a darker blue. Tony was the first off the jet yelling "Freedom!" Sam flew off while Clint rode on his back, wings spread out

"Wait for us you show off!" Thor chuckled and went after his comrades.

Lucy carried Bruce in her arms. Bruce could be heard purring. Natasha noted that as blackmail as she and Steve got of the aircraft. Annea stayed behind to talk to Hill. Nat hid behind a bush in order to listen to the conversation.

Curiosity killed the fox.

"When is the director coming?" Annea asked quietly. Tasha's ears perked up. She had heard rumors of a new director but she had yet to find out who.

"He will arrive tomorrow" Hill responded just as quiet.

"With the others?" Annea asked worriedly.

Annea feared this night. It was the first time Lucy was separated from her sister in a while. What Nat didn't know was that the pale shadow had a dark past that haunted her dreams. Hill understood the reason for the younger girls concerns. She had witnessed the girls nightmares. they were a force to be reckoned with.

"It's cold outside Annea, get in the house please." Hill told Annea.

Nat took this as her chance to get into the house without the other two noticing. Annea laughed at hill.

"I'm from Russia, Maria" Hill waved her hand dismissively "I'm going to get them now. its a long flight to and from base. Good luck." Annea nods and walks back to the house.

Lucy had set Bruce down on the floor of the house. She too worried about the sleep she may or may not get that night.

Last time she had tried not to sleep with out - Lucy shuddered at the damage that she accidently caused. Coulson was not happy but he knew it was not her fault anyways. Bruce, Thor and Tony had settled on a room together.

Tony decided that he wanted to be with his Science bro and his new Pup bro.

Clint and sam settled in the room next to the dogs and Bruce. Both birds jumped off the bed, Clint finally flying. 'Hey! I'm doing it!" A smile could be seen on the falcons beak (If possible) The hawk soared. "This is so awesome! No wonder birds never walk!" Falcon laughed at his friends antics.

Steve had settled on a room he was going to stay in. Nat walked into the room and sat next to him.

"Nat? Wh-what are you doing?" Nat came closer to Steve.

"I'm choosing my roommate. Nat curled into the swift fox.

Steve stiffened then relaxed next to the Reds cleared his throat choosing his next words carefully. "Nat I- I love you a lot. Its really strong how much I love you." Nat stiffened.

She too had felt these feelings but didn't know if it was truely love. After she meet steve she felt herself slowly ditching the 'Love is for children' notion that was drilled into her from her time in the red room. The red fox sat straight up and looked at him.

"I love you too." Steve was stunned, to say the least. He knew how Nat felt on the subject.

"I know that I felt different on the subject before but then i met, and got to know you. my perspective changed. I'd like to think for the better. You have taught me to love properly. " Steve nodded.

They nuzzled as close as they could that night. They drifted to sleep after this stressful and rambunctious day.

Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed of the room she had chose. Her green teddy bear, a beannie baby one, in her hands. Her sister had called it Erin bear.

_Flashback_

_The first time Lucy met her sister they were both fighting a hydra agent. The agent of evil was trying to recapture Lucy and bring her back to Whitehall. _

_Skye was tracking down a lead on hydra. Lucy, who was beaten and battered at the time, was using the shadows to dodge hits and bullets when a tremor knocked the man over. Lucy took that oppertunity to knock the agent out cold. Skye looked at the girl with curious eyes._

"_You have powers?!" she asked. Lucy looked up. holdeing her wounded arm and nodded. " Moms side, Geneticly altered, She died about 25 years ago."_

_Skye's head snapped up. her hand went to her ear as she turned to have a conversation. _

'_Comms' Lucy relized._

_Skye turned back and looked at the girl. "I need you to come to base. I'm Skye by the way." skye smiled and held out her hand._

"_Lucy." she took the hand andf the two shook. _

_2 hours later when blood tests confirmed suspiosuions and family unites._

_Its late and its time for the exausting day to come to a close. Lucy had a room right next to her sisters. Nightmares occured that night. Really bad ones. _

_Lucy woke up being shaken by a distrought Skye. "Nightmares?" she asked. Lucy was still shaking so she could only nodd. "I get them constantly." Skye admitts._

"_Usally there about my father or- the time I got my powers. What about you? Do you want to talk about them?" Lucy nodded and cleared her throat. _

"_My nightmares range from your fathers hatred to Hydra experimentation." Lucy spoke in a quiet horse voice._

_Skye did not say a word as she got up and left the room. Lucy broght her knees to her chest and buryed her head. She just scared away the only family she had now. When Skye came back into the room she was not empty handed. in her hand was a green teddybear with a shamrock across its heart. _

"_This is Erin bear. Fitz told me that Erin means peace in Celtic. This bear is the best dream catcher i ever had. You need it now. "_

_Lucy gingerly took the bearl. It was the first thing anyone had ever given her with out expecting anything in return. Lucy looked at Skye "C-can you stay with me tonight? Please?" Skye nodded and sat on the bed next to the yongest._

_The sisters backs against the wall, the younger of the two leaned her head on the oldest while she rubbed the girls back. It was the best sleep either had had in months._

**A/N OK IM FINALLY DONE. HOLY CRAP IM EXAUSTED FROM TYPING IM SO NOT USE TO THE LONGER TYPING. SO HOW WQAS THAT?! IM REALLY HAPPY WITH HOW IT TRUNED OUT WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS? COMMENT AND REVEIW! A/N**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so its been quite a while hasn't i decided to spill the contents of my brian for this chapter. here ya go**

* * *

_In Light there is Dark, and in Dark there is Light_

_-Beautiful Darkness_

*Lucy's Pov*

Everything was dark. my surroundings very familiar.

I felt trapped. Like this place held a painful memory.

Then it all came back to me I was back in my Hydra cell. The one where I was beaten for compliance. Free will never existed here. Before I could get out with my powers light came from everywhere.

The small 12 by 15 room was completely illuminated. not a shadow anywhere. the only shadow in the room was my own. The only downside to my power, my own shadow was completely useless.

You see you can't hop into something that moves with you and disappears when you try to touch it. The cell had no windows but one terrible door that makes a loud scraping noise.

I cringe when the door opens and my enhanced senses going into overdrive. thats another power I have, a gift from my father.

In comes Whitehall and my father. My father has a distant look in his eye. Like he's not all there. Just another Hydra success story.

Whitehall looks at me and grins. "Time for experimentation my dear" I step back when I see two armed guards come into the room.

"But y-your dead. Coulson killed you!" As I say this Whitehalls grin gets bigger.

"Ahh, Coulson, he was dead too once," he tilted his head down "and look at him now. Grab her!" The guards rushed forward, each grabbing my arm and forcefully dragging me out of the cell.

I knew it was a dream then, I remembered, meeting Skye, my sister. I remember meeting Fitz and watching Paranormal activity with him and Skye. But I could not for the life of me get my self to wake up.

The guards dragged me to a metal slab and strapped me in. I struggled against the bindings. the ones against my wrists and ankles wouldn't budge.

I was trapped.

Whitehall stood to the side of me and leaned over. "You must be punished for your rebellion,"

Whitehall looked toward the shadowed doorway. A figure stepped out of the doorway and I knew I was dead.

It was Calvin Zabo. Skye's father.

* * *

**ok guys really short i know but i wanted to get something out. can anyone guess Lucy's father. If you can guess a special prize will be given. **


	7. And the plot thickens

**Ok so I am very overdue for a chapter and i feel like i owe you 2 so, I will type this one up. Post it. and write the next one. so without further adu…**

_**previously…**_

_**The guards dragged me to a metal slab and strapped me in. I struggled against the bindings. the ones against my wrists and ankles wouldn't budge.**_

_**I was trapped.**_

_**Whitehall stood to the side of me and leaned over. "You must be punished for your rebellion,"**_

_**Whitehall looked toward the shadowed doorway. A figure stepped out of the doorway and I knew I was dead.**_

_**It was Calvin Zabo. Skye's father.**_

Lucy couldn't move.

She was forced to look into the angry eyes of the man who hates her existence. He was fully in Hyde mode. The raised brow and all.

Cal took a step towards the girl.

"You..." He spat.

Lucy was terrified. she has heard the chatter around the bases she grew in. Lucy knew exactly what this 'man' was capable of.

"You freak! You're nothing but a disgrace to my family! My wife! You have the nerve to even consider her your mother! You are nothing but a complete waste of life!" he screamed.

"And now I end it!" Calvin lunged.

One hand covered her mouth 'probably to keep the Agents from knowing that their precious Asset Jr was getting snuffed' Lucy thought.

The other hand held on to her throat. His Hulk-like strength could have made it easy to crush her windpipe, but Zabo wanted it to be real slow. His wife's bastard child needed to be exterminated. As Lucy's world was going dark and Cal is screaming incoherent words Lucy mind is going a mile a minute.

'How will Skye be if I am gone? who will take care of her? Her powers will go berzerk. My family will mourn but they will go on. Annea will blame herself. She sees me as a little sister, she will take care of Skye. Coulson will too. I'm sure of it'

Thats all that what Lucy could think about. She was only thinking about the others, her friends, No her family.

Lucy accepts this fate and her suffering is almost over. But then The door bursts open. In comes her father, metal armed glory and all. His arm reached forward and pulled Cal of of Lucy.

For a split second it looked like her father was actually doing this on his own free will. But the nightmare continues, as soon as things look better James Buchanan Barnes took out his pistol and shot her in the head.

* * *

Lucy bolted up from her nightmare. Gasping for breath, she looks around the room. Lucy jumped when she heard the bedroom door creak. She relaxed when she saw a husky's ears. "Lucy are you ok? I heard crying" Lucy was frozen.

She didn't even realize that she was crying. Lucy nodded franticly trying to wipe the salty tears away. She turns her head so she could see the time. But just like she suspected the digital clock was out.

"Yeah that was a funny thing to see. One minute the lights are on and the next it's the darkest I have ever seen. Care to explain Nycto? " Tony asked. Lucy rubbed her eyes and sighed. Her contacts were killing her.

"My powers. When I have a really bad nightmare cause everything with an certain electrical pulse to short out. I have no control over it, yet. First time it happened I got beat pretty bad. I can fix it though. Don't worry I just needed to flip the breakers." Lucy got out of bed and went to the basement to fix the power.

Once that was done Lucy went back into her and Annea's room. She was painfully aware of Tony following her. When Lucy was rummaging through her bag when Tony spoke up again

"Who beat you?" Lucy stopped when her hand grasped the item she was looking for.

" My creators. I'm a liberated Hydra experiment." Lucy paused and waited for the tells of disgust and hatred to come from Tony. all she heard was a pitched whine.

Lucy looked at the item in her hand, a pocket watch from the forties. It was the only item that she had that was her fathers before the brainwashing. She opened the watch and fixed the clock next to her.

"You're a experiment?" Tony asked softly.

Lucy mutely nodded.

"How old are you? What kind of experiment Nycto?" Tony asked.

Lucy sat on her bed and looked numbly at the watch. Tony hopped up on the bed next to her.

"I'm 17. My mother was an alien hybrid and my dad was a World War 2 vet who hydra brainwashed and kept in Cryo so he could do their dirty work. I think steve told you the story of Bucky Barnes."

Tony nodded.

"The first 16 years of my life has been full of research, medical procedures and beatings when i have nightmares, which guess what! that causes more nightmares."

Tony knew of the atrocities that Hydra does but he is sickened to think of what this young girl has been though. Lucy lays back down in the bed. and whispers

"Why did you call me Nycto?"

Tony chuckles a bit before answering.

"Nyctophile, Noun, a person who loves night or darkness. I thought it fit pretty well."

Lucy nodded, not many people gave her nicknames as terms of endearment.

"I- um, well you don't have to but, if I try to go back to sleep will you stay with me?"

Tony sat a little straighter and nodded.

"Absolutely."

It didn't take long for Lucy's breathing to even out signaling that she was asleep.

"I will protect you from the monsters in the dark, I promise."

**How was that? I thought it went great. but i am bias. Ok I love comments. please leave some. Im gonna get right on with writing now. so expect a chapter by tommorow or by wed. in the latest. :)**


	8. meet the director

**I told you I'll be back. No worries. Ok here is the morning after :)**

To say that Annea was surprised that Lucy was still in bed when she woke up was an understatement.

She was not surprised however that all the clocks were out. When Annea sat up and rubbed her eyes and glanced over to Lucy's bed.

She was absolutely floored to see Lucy asleep and she was surprised to see a husky on the end of the bed also asleep.

Annea quietly got out of the bed and walks out of the room with her clothes in hand. After getting changed in the bathroom Annea goes to the kitchen and checks her watch.

The director should be at the safe house real soon. Annea got up and poured herself a bowl of cheerios.

Animals started pouring in.

Thor, Bruce and the foxes hopped up on the chairs. The birds flew and sat on the backs of the chairs. Steve looked around

"Where's Tony and Lucy?" Annea smiled .

"They're both asleep." Annea was grinning from ear to ear. However the other Avengers had no idea why this is important, but before they could question why a quinjet landed.

Annea stood up and ran outside just as the ramp lowered.

Out ran a tall brunette who came right up to Annea franticly "Where is she?! Annea looked the girl dead in the eye.

"She, Is, Asleep." The girl was shocked

"You're kidding? How!" Annea shrugged

"She did have a nightmare, the clocks have not been reset but she is asleep, I think Tony heard her and helped her back to bed. " The brunette looked thrilled.

"That's great. I'm glad she's getting some rest." The Animals came towards the quinjet,

"I'm sorry but who are you." Steve asked.

The brunette smiled and chuckled. "Hello, I am Skye, I am Lucy's big sister. And personal friend of the director."

The animals were surprised.

They could totally see the family resemblence.

Natashas ears perked up "And just who is the director?"

Skye smiled and the director and another woman stepped out.

Coulson smiles and looks at the animals

"I am."

**There im just going to leave it at that for now. Have fun with this. I know its short too. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so i have 3 chapters already typed and so ready to go. so here's one. I promise that i will update my other story The tale of three brothers (and one sister) as soon as i finish typing these three chapters. I Promise. **

Skye rushed into the house while the animals gawked (or in some cases squawked) at Coulson. She took note at the digital clocks blinking. When she got to the room she was floored at the sight of her sister asleep with Tony at her feet. As quietly as she could, Skye snuck over to the desk under the window, in between the two beds. Skye placed a contact case next to a pair of sunglasses. Next to the glasses Skye placed a gray beanie

"What are those for." A male voice asked.

Skye turned to see Tony's head up and looking at the items that were just placed on the desk. Skye smiled and relaxed, to be honest the new voice startled her.

"The beanie is her lucky hat. She hates being without it it. Kind of like Indiana Jones and his contacts help her eyes." Skye explained.

Tony cocked his head to the side. he didn't understand that one. Skye took that as a signal to explain more.

"Well she has powers," Skye started.

"Heh, yeah. she scared the shit out of me." Tony told her.

Skye smiled, that sounded a lot like something would do.

"Well her powers have a good side and a bad side. The good part is that she can transport herself and others to any place or into a shadow world. Not to forget about the fact that she has perfect vision in the dark." Tony nodded becoming very impressed with the girl.

"The bad side is the physical change that it had on her." Tony turned to Lucy's sleeping form.

"I didn't notice anything last night." Tony murmured.

Skye smiled a bit.

"Its not major enough to stick out but she doesn't always feel comfortable about talking about it. " Tony nodded. He didn't understand exactly but he will support his new friend whatever her change is.

"What changed?" He asked.

Skye sighed. "Her eyes. The entire thing is black like movie demons. No whites, no irises, just perfect night vision and terrible day vision. "

Tony was in awe. He saw a movie like this. Not exactly the same situation, but similar enough to remember.  
"Like the Chronicles of Riddick?"

Skye chuckled and nodded.

The pair drifted into silence. Until tony remembered something from the night before.

"Lucy told me about her father." Skye stiffened. She knew who but Lucy would never talk about it easily.

"She must really trust you. Don't break that trust."

She was going to follow that statement with a threat but a groan cut her off. Lucy cracked open her black eyes, this was the first time that Tony got a look at the onyx orbs. Quickly Lucy pulled the covers over her face and snaked a hand to the desk where her contacts were. After a few tries to gracefully grab the case she finally nabbed them and retreated back under the covers. While under the covers she put the contacts on. Another hand snaked out and grabbed the sunglasses and those too were put on.

"Do they know about the Director?" Lucy's muffled voice came from under the covers.

"All but Tony" Skye towards Tony. "Why don't you go see Director Coulson." Tony abruptly sat up at the name and he ran out of the room.

Skye's smile dropped

"What time?"

Lucy sighed. She knew exactly what her sister was asking.

"Quarter to four." Lucy rubbed her face and grabbed her bag.

"It was the same dream. Tony helped when i got up though, he is really nice." Lucy smiled.  
"Yeah, he mentioned that you talked about your father." Skye observed the teenager carefully.

Lucy nodded. She got out of the bed and picked up her bag. Lucy was almost out the door on the way to the bathroom when she turned back to her sister

"You may have told Tony about my eyes, but I am not ready for all of them to know. And I am most certainly not ready to tell Captain about my father either. " Lucy turned and went into the bathroom to change. Skye still in the room sits and thinks about her sister when Fitz walks in.

"You should see it! The Director is being yelled at like a kid!" One look at Skye's face and he could tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked concerned. He too cared for the teen.

Skye sighed "She is already expecting the worst. She's only 17 and she has more scars than us. Not to mention that her self esteem about her powers is worse than mine." Fitz gives her a hug.

"I know I'm not her mother but i am the closest she's got right now. " Fitz nodded.

When Lucy got back into the room she was wearing a black short sleeved under armor with black jeans. her Glasses in their usual place. A tattoo on her bicep reading 'Pitch Black' was evident. Skye stood up straight and looked at the teen.

"Young lady is that a tattoo?!" Skye nearly screamed.

Lucy glared at her sister "It's none of your business." She growled

"LUCY BAILEY JOHNSON IT MOST CERTAINLY IS MY BUISNESS!"

That pushed Lucy over the edge and Skye saw that.

"IT IS NOT! AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HAD TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT A JOHNSON. YOUR FATHER TRIED TO KILL ME. MY FATHER IS BRAINWASHED AND WAS A GREAT MAN, SO I HAVE NOT YET EARNED BARNES! I HAVE NO LAST NAME. LEAVE IT ALONE!" Lucy screamed back.

Behind her someone cleared their throat. Lucy turned to see all the animals,Aneea and the Director standing there. Steve stepped forward "Barnes?!"

Lucy wiped the tearsfrom her eyes

"I need some air."

**ONE DOWN 2 TO GO. HOPE THIS IS TO EVERYONES LIKING. SORRY ABOUT SPELLING ERRORS. GOOGLE DOCS ISNT THE GREATEST FOR THIS.**


End file.
